


I'll meet you in the next one, and don't be late. Don't be late.

by theboyswhostriked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Character Death, Fate is a bitch, M/M, i'm not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur belong in one life, though they first have to play fate's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll meet you in the next one, and don't be late. Don't be late.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the historical events they have been placed in. Title from a quote post on tumblr. This is basically from Fate's third person point of view.

Merlin's life sucked. It just really did. It also wasn't easy most of the time from having to do daily chores for Arthur to making sure Arthur's ass did not end up dead; Merlin wondered how he found time to sleep. But honestly being hit with a couple of arrows is just an all-time low. Also the fact that it's just Arthur and him and he's on the horse bouncing around in pain. He is also losing blood and losing it fast.

_Arthur...Arthur_

His mouth was dry though he vaguely remembers Arthur giving him water. But he can't be too sure. Though he also remembers being on the horse and not on the wet cold Earth but again he can't be too sure. His blue eyes met another blue pair.

_No, no you got to stay with me until I get to Gaius_

He can barely hear him at this point. He might as well be in Camelot yelling to him. It's getting harder to keep his eyes open at this point and he just wants to sleep. Sleep will make everything better. What Merlin doesn't remember because he passed into the world of sleep, is the world opening up and letting down the heaviest rain down. The Earth also shook because without Merlin, magic would be used against it and against Arthur.

He also doesn't remember because at this point he was collected in the world of sleep, Arthur screaming and carrying into the castle of Camelot tears streaming down his face begging Gaius to cure him. At this point Arthur realized some things much too late. He would have to wait till fate decided that the two belong together.

* * *

 

The two lost souls stay in the world of sleep and angels until fate decides that they are the pawns in its game. While they're gone, stories and myths become of them. Though they forgot the part where each soul loved the other with everything they had.

* * *

 

 

]The next time the two meet, it's in a different country during a rebellion. They're two students fighting for a new world. Though they fall back into step with each other, like they're known each all their life, fate still is not on their side. In this life, Arthur survived in hearing lost, from being so close to the mourning part of the Earth in the last life, and is just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He doesn't hear the cannon go off and is blown off his feet when cobble stone goes flying. He's struck in the head and in the help from the next morning is too far away. It's Merlin that finds him when the morning light touches the ground and his world is thrown. He sobs over the dead body and the fact that he wasn't there to pass him over to the angels. His body aches for the man he loves. There is also another ache in his chest - the feeling of being shot multiple piercing times. He carries this pain in his chest until he falls ill and cannot tell if the ache is the sickness or the loss of Arthur. Its cause fate is cruel being that doesn't want Merlin to forget that he left Arthur last life and they must carry their scars until it's their time to belong together.

* * *

 

Fate gives them time to sleep away the pains they suffered. It's now a new century and Merlin doesn't know it's his turn to play fate's game. Merlin gets a job on a new shiny ship setting sail across the Atlantic. Months before he leaves, he meets Arthur again. Merlin promises him to write once he gets across the ocean and wait for him.

_Cause you'll come and be with me right?_

_Of course Merlin_

Though fate got in the way and the unsinkable ship sunk. Merlin spends his last minutes in this life cold and alone. The stars shinning are his only comfort. The world mourns for the disaster but Arthur mourns for the other half of his soul is gone. He spends the rest of life with a pounding in his head. He joins a war not a few years later and is lost in battle. Though he never complains because the angel that comes for him is bringing him to his Merlin.

* * *

 

Fate starts to tire of its game. It lets the two souls sleep in the world of the angels for a while before they must return. Though this time for the two souls to finally belong with each other.

* * *

 

It starts off like the first time they met, not getting along.

_You ass_

_Sorry but you were just standing there clotpole_

_That's not a word_

_Yes it is_

They're stuck together after that. Running into each other everything. Until somehow they both agree to get along and end up moving in with each other. Merlin gets chills that aches his chest whenever Arthur leaves for a business trip. Arthur gets headaches when Merlin goes home to his mother. They both don't know why certain events in history don't sit easily in their stomachs. But they both felt like they've fought armies to be together and enjoy the rest.

* * *

 

Fate enjoys the rest too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction. I usually don't publish stuff with the fact that I usually suck at writing. This idea of a story happened right after the finale aired in 2012 but changing laptops 3 times since then the original story has been lost. So this is a crappier version of my first ever really fan fic. Please leave kudos if you liked and comments if you like. Advice on better writing skills will be appreciated.


End file.
